Davsoft
davsoft davsoft is a new programing o.s. created on scratch 1.4 . There many features on this o.s. and hope to be more in future versions . Davsoft was founded by dav09 and scratch user dav09 is now working with 11alex. ScratchR 11alex was one of the first users ever on scratch and was the 84th user ! Now 11alex is now helping dav09 with davsoft development !11alex is now helping with the development of davsoft and has created a site for davapp . He has announced that he is not working with davsoft any more ! A new downloadable emo of the new version is coming soon ! history davsoft was started in May 2009 by dav09 but was started on scratch 1.3. Because 1.3 did not have features that are in 1.4 it was abandond! Later when 1.4 cane out progress was made until beta 0.5 came out. beta 0.5 was a success but when making 1.0 problems were found including: games were not importing correctly and dav09 had to correct all disabled features but most features were fixed. glitches found systme breaking down This resulted the release date to be set back 1 week from when it was planned . Davsoft 2.0 was released March 20th 2011 July 18th announcement on july the 18 it was officially announced and confirmed that a second version version called dav2 (originally davsoft 2.0 working name) because of a success of the first version . But it was also announced that davapp was to be removed because of performance status (T.B.C.) Davsoft DS Davsoft DS was a version of Davsoft in alpha stages for the Nintendo Ds. This was based on davsoft 2.0 and was leaked on December 4 2010, months after it was created. There were no features on the ds version but it was created enough tostart up and log in, when you reached the desktop no apps would come up on the screen, but this proves that it was created to the point where apps could be added, and would start up and run apps, if any were added. It was eventually cancelled due to many reasons,mainly due to lack of development and other reasons. Davsoft 2011 may be on ds. Features Paint it 1.5 (created by dav09) davnet (created by dav09) davapp (created by dav09 idea: 11alex) sniper practise (fireball123) dav2 edition features dav2 new features and updates following the rebrand boltsoft features are currently unknowen ! davnet 1.0 an update of davnet davgamedownload.com a new website to replace davapp (T.B.C. July 23) Paint-it 2.0 a future update of paint-it 1.5 davword a program like microsoft word! Program download program updates and future programs can be downloaded from davnet Phantom-x a new software to protect your computer Fasttime a program with music but has to be downoaded! picture! a new downloadable app for your desktop broadband configuration what broadband and the streanght metre but this also has to be downloaded! slider a slidshow viewer ! Dav Animator a program of animation Future features These are proposed features davmusic davmusic is a proposed mp3 player which will feature newest songs davgame download.com davgame download.com is another proposed feature which will be replacing davapp if davapp is removed from 2.0 chatroom a snyff chatroom is proposed to be featured in in davsoft 2.0. it was announced on the 3rd july that it would be in 1.0 but it didnt show when it was fully released. it did not show as an icon but all scripts are still in davsoft (viewable when downloaded). future development is under way to secure that it will work in 2.0. It was removed at the last minute (just before publishing)! the chatroom was scripted originally by the user fruit. davapp feature On july 3rd davapp downloader was announced to be in davsoft 1.0. This feature has to be downloaded to your davsoft o.s. but has a destop icon.Alot of glitches were found but davapp was a success but glitches also ment more time would have to be spent and set back davsoft 1.0 release date. The future of this program is under threath of been removed from future editions because of unreliability of the functioning of the program. It is now unknowen if this will be in davsoft 1.5 becaus of the reliability of the feature.On july 18th it was announced that this feature will not be in dav2(T.B.C.) but is still waiting an announcement which will be made on the 23rd which will confirm it will not be featured in the next edition of davsoft . davapp features davapp games mad limbs (greenflash) club penguin (11alex) uno (k gordan) dragon fight wizzard (xkhaoz)kayacking (paddle2see ) davgamedownload.com (The new "Davapp") This is a feature that will replace davapp and you will be able to download games from thenew updated davnet!. This feature is still T.B.C. but if this gets featured in the next version of davsoft it will replace davapp and will have new games but might have some of the old successful games .This will mean that all games and apps will be a fresh start so all davapp games will be deleted! This was not released in dav 2 but might be coming in davsoft 2011! Downloadable features You will be able to download many features in dav2 . All features can be downloaded from davnet in this future edition. It is unknowen if These features of davnet will appear in 1.5 beta test but it will be featured in dav2! features many features that will be downloaded paint it 1.5 a downgrade of paint it davgame download download games from davnet! davword 1.0 new daword Phantom-x a new software to protect your computer Fasttime a program with music but has to be downoaded! picture! a new downloadable app for your desktop broadband configuration what broadband and the streanght metre but this also has to be downloaded! slider a slidshow viewer ! Dav zing (proposed 2009) Dav zing was a new version which is a working title! It may still be called zinger dav-z .Zing is going to be the official name but if not much interest is showen in the new version dav2 it will be cancelled ! Later changed to dav2 boltsoft boltsoft is a newer project by the creators of davsoft . 11alex first came up with this and later dav09 (original creater of davsoft) made a demo of a new edition of boltsoft called "boltsoft xpress" but the demo of boltsoft xpress is the only version released !The demo of boltsoft is a step up from the davsoft demo but is very simular such as the loading bar at the start of boltsoft xpress ! In the demo of boltsoft xpress it also has a testing of a new feature going to be used in davsoft called change backround and a start menu and settings ! Also there advertisements for davsoft such as some of the backrounds say davsoft ! out now beta 0.5 http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/dav09/590507 1.0 full version http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/dav09/612863 1.5 beta http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/dav09/671651 2.0 March 2011 2.1March 2011 3.0 2011